


You Should've Talked

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like it was heavily implied in Caged Heat that Crowley was doing some seedy things with the shifter's daughter, so I wrote a fic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should've Talked

Crowley walked through his blood-stained tourture chambers, towards Brigitta's cell. Brigitta was the daughter of an alpha djinn Sam & Dean had ganked a while back, but now she was his, hand delivered by Samuel Winchester. Crowley needed information, and he was going to get it one way or another.

 

Crowley stopped outside of Brigitta's cage and she scooted backwards in fear on her dirty cot. He stood outside her cell, looking at her for a bit, sipping at his well-aged Craig. "So darling, are you ready to tell me all about your daddy?" he asked in that brooding, awful English accent. Britta shuddered at his voice and scooted farther back into the corner. "C'mon love, just tell me what you know...tell me what your Dad and the other Alphas were planning. If you tell me this...I can make all your pain go away," he said as he opened her cell door, moving to sit on her cot.

She was the only one who got a cot, and the only reason was so Crowley could defile her every day until she told what she knew.

"Still not talking then?" Crowley asked as he set his glass down on the dirty, bloodstained floor "Well I guess it's that time then!" he went on as he crawled over to her on the bed "Please, please don't! Please I'm begging you don't do this!" Brigitta sobbed, tugging at the chains on her neck and arms in a vain attempt to break free "Don't move about so much, we wouldn't want a pretty little face like yours to get hurt now would we?" Crowley asked as he trailed a knife along her face. She shuddered as the cool blade slightly pierced her skin. "Shhhh," Crowley said as he pushed her backwards harshly and positioned himself in between her legs, pulling her pants down "No, no, no! Please, please stop don't do this," she cried as he took out his cock "You should've talked darling," Crowley said as he pushed into her in one big motion. 

Brigitta's screams rang throughout the halls as the pudgy ruler of Hell pushed in and out of her. He smelled like alcohol, ashes, and spice. It was a sickening smell that made her want to throw up.

"Shut your fucking mouth whore," Crowley hissed as he picked up his knife again and made a large slash on her cheek "Aaaaaaaghhhh," she screamed in pain, hoping Crowley would be done soon and she would be out of her pain temporarily.

Crowley finished, stood up, fixed his outfit up again, picked up his glass of Craig, walked out, locked her cell, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe next time you'll talk," he said, looking at her sadistically as he sipped his beverage.


End file.
